Dragonfang
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Sequel to Dragonwing. The Starks have arrived and the war began
1. Chapter1

With Eric

Up at the great hall.

Eric couldn't still believe he was looking at the family he haven't seen in 10 years and how much they grew. After everyone had eaten the sun had already began to rise. The wolves had gone hunting after being told in Wolfise not to go after the farm animals or the gnomes.

"So what had been happening in Westeros?" Asked Eric. Ned look at him. "Well after you left which none of us blame you for Eric. Two years Jon and Dany got married and became riders of Drogon and Rhaegal. Unfortunately Viserion their brother got killed in a battle with the Night King." Eric gasp. "White Walkers." Ned nodded. "We also got into war with the boy king Joffrey. So we were fighting on two fronts. Eventually we decided to leave Westeros as we did the sea seem to open up and then we found ourselves here."

After a moment Eric Said. "Before I tell you my story I must ask for your forgiveness. I should have been there." Jon Who was sitting next to Eric put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive brother. We knew that you left to protect Draco and Luna. All that matter is we are together now." The rest of the Starks nodded. "Now tell us your story." Said Catelyn and So Eric told them about coming through the portal like they did meeting Hiccup and Astrid. Of making Dragonwing village, meeting Elsa and her people after the home was destroyed and the reunion of Draco and Luna. Of mending the bonds of Hiccup and Berk. The battle of the Red Death and the arrival of the Starks.

Afterward Hiccup said. "If you want you can live here there is room." Ned look at his family who all nodded. Then he said. "House Stark will be happy to join your village and are ready to help out with your up coming War with Drago." Hiccup held out his hand and Ned shook it. "Welcome to Dragonwing village."

NOW THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE WITH THE STARKS ADJUSTING TO THEIR NEW HOME.


	2. RealChapter1

With Eric

Up at the great hall.

Eric couldn't still believe he was looking at the family members he haven't seen in 10 years and how much they grew. After everyone had eaten the sun had already began to rise. The wolves had gone hunting after being told in Wolfise not to go after the farm animals or the gnomes.

"So what had been happening in Westeros?" Asked Eric. Jon look at him sadly. "Well after you left which none of us blame you for Eric. So much happened. (He told their story though it was different then from the show. I haven't read the books so I don't know what is different.)

When he finished he look at Daenerys with a smile.

"Me and Dany got married and became riders of Drogon and Rhaegal. Unfortunately Viserion their brother got killed in a battle with the Night King." Eric gasp. "White Walkers." Jon nodded. "We also got into war with the boy king mother Cersei . So we were fighting on two fronts. Eventually we decided to leave Westeros as we did the sea seem to open up and then we found ourselves here."

After a moment Eric Said. "Before I tell you my story I must ask for your forgiveness. I should have been there." Jon Who was sitting next to Eric put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive brother. We knew that you left to protect Draco and Luna. All that matter is we are together now." The rest of the Starks nodded. "Now tell us your story." Said Sansa and So Eric told them about coming through the portal like they did meeting Hiccup and Astrid. Of making Dragonwing village, meeting Elsa and her people after the home was destroyed and the reunion of Draco and Luna. Of mending the bonds of Hiccup and Berk. The battle of the Red Death and the arrival of the Starks.

Afterward Hiccup said. "If you want you can live here there is room." Jon look at the others who all nodded. Then he said. "We will be happy to join your village and are ready to help out with your up coming War with Drago." Hiccup held out his hand and Jon shook it. "Welcome to Dragonwing village."

NOW THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE WITH THE STARKS ADJUSTING TO THEIR NEW HOME.


End file.
